Totally Strange
by deartinkerbell
Summary: "I don't know! I just started realizing how beautiful she is, and I just get butterflies whenever she laughs, and when she sings my breath is just taken away! I can't help but smile when she does and I want to he around her a lot! is this love?"


**A/N: **Since I hardly watch the new season, I write mainly AU. But they do have some things from the seasons. I'll explain why I hardly watch the new season at the end.

* * *

><p>It's <em>weird<em>.

Like, _really_ weird.

He's never felt anything like this. He thought he did with Tina, but that was just puppy love, and he forced that love too.  
>He's never even noticed her smile so much or that her voice is just so damn beautiful, her big doe eyes are so pretty and she's just so- <em>ugh<em>there is no word for how beautiful she is!

It's so weird, this feeling, that he's in Mr. Schue's classroom during lunch.  
>"Hey Artie, what's up?"<p>

"Uh, Mr. Schue- I got a question"

Mr. Schue looked confused, he knows it's because he looks pretty nervous.  
>"Yeah, shoot"<p>

he doesn't know what took over, but he just blurts out the question. "How do you know what true love is?"

Mr. Schue leaned back, "That's a hard question, does this have anything to do with the looks i've seen you give Rachel?"

His eyes widen, he didn't realize he looked at her.  
>"Rachel? Rachel- Rachel's like, totally strange, Mr. Schue- I, I just want to know"<p>

Mr. Schue looked at him a knowing smile came onto his face, "Strange is in the eye of the beholder, Artie. You can't avoid the question Artie, just tell me"

He sighed, "I don't know! I just started realizing how beautiful she is, and I just get butterflies whenever she laughs, and when she sings my breath is just taken away! I can't help but smile when she does and I want to he around her a lot! is this love?"

Mr. Schue let a chuckle out before, "Sounds like it to me, But Artie you're only in high school. Not many people find their true loves in High school, remember that"

He nodded, "okay. I- uh, I might have a song ready for glee today"

"Okay, see you in glee"

He learned the song in under an hour and a half. He felt proud of himself. It normally takes him longer to learn a song. But something just took over and made him push himself.

He just hopes Rachel likes the song.

He sat nervously in glee. He wants to chicken out, that is til Mr. Schue walks in and the first thing out of his mouth is;  
>"Artie, do you have your song ready?"<p>

He looks up and nods, and silently he moves to the front, grabs his guitar  
>"uh, lately i've been feeling differently for someone and. I'm sure it's love and I hope she likes the song"<br>He quickly catches Rachel's eye before he nodded at the band.

_I've been stoppin' at green lights  
>Got lost on my wa home<br>I'm sleep walkin' at night  
>I put my shirt on inside out<br>Umbrella in the sun  
>My head up in the clouds<em>

He notices the confused look on everyone's faces, all but Mr. Schue. He catches a glimpse of Rachel before he looks back down on the gutiar in his lap.

_I've come down with love  
>Got bit by the bug<br>I'm sick and I feel confused  
>I know it's true<br>I've come down with love  
>I can't get enough<br>I won't break this fever  
>I need her<br>I'm bit by the bug  
>I've come down with love<br>I've come down with love_

He knows he skipped some of the lyrics, but he never told his friends. So he skipped that part. He did however got courage and rolled in front of Rachel. Hearing gasps and huh's around the room was louder then they should be.

_You've got me trippin' on my feet  
>My mind starts racin'<br>And my heart forgets to beat  
>When you start to walk my way<br>I forget where I am  
>Can't find the words to say<em>

Rachel giggled, and that made him smile. He's hoping it's a good sign.

_I've come down with love  
>Got bit by the bug<br>I'm sick and I feel confused  
>I know it's true<br>I've come down with love  
>I can't get enough<br>I won't break this fever  
>I need her<br>I'm bit by the bug  
>I've come down with love<br>I've come down with love_

_Don't need a shot  
>Don't need a doctor<br>And they can make me okay  
>It's up to you<br>Give me an answer  
>Because I'm tryin' just to see you<br>Only wanna feel you  
>Dyin' just to hear you say<em>

He smiled at her. He really hopes he likes her too.

_I've come down with love  
>Got bit by the bug<br>I'm sick and I feel confused  
>I know it's true<em>

_I've come down with love  
>Got bit by the bug<br>I'm sick and I feel confused  
>I know it's true<br>I've come down with love  
>I can't get enough<br>I won't break this fever  
>I need her<br>I'm bit by the bug  
>I've come down with love<br>I've come down with love  
>I've come down with love<br>I've come down with love_

As the music comes to an end, he's trying to catch his breath and before he can really catch his breath Rachel jumps into his lap and hugs him like her life depended on it.  
>the moment was broken by Santana's rude comment, "Oh joy, two losers who dress like two year olds in love!"<p>

"Santana" Mr. Schue said and got up, he sent her a warning glance before turning his attention on Artie and Rachel, "That was a great song Artie"

He just smiled and listened to Mr. Schue discuss this weeks lesson, something to do with different music type. But he didn't pay much attention since, Rachel grabbed his hand and was tracing random shapes on his hand.  
>"Okay! I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mr. Schue ended, and everyone rushed out, Mr. Schue included.<p>

Artie was alone with Rachel.  
>"So- uh, did you like my song?"<p>

"It was beautiful Artie! I not only like it, but love it!"  
>She smiled at him and he can't help but smile back.<p>

"I-I know this great restaurant and it serves vegan dishes too, and uh you wanna go with me sometime?"

"Artie, are you asking me out on a date?"

He blushed and ducked his head, "Yeah, and you're kinda making me more nervous then I should be"

She just giggled before leaning over, and kissed his cheek.  
>"I'd love to go on a date with you! How about Friday night?"<p>

"Yeah Friday's good."  
>He smiled at her, and soon they found themselves in the empty hallway, and he hears Rachel humming to the song, and as they get closer to the parking lot, she sings quietly.<p>

_I've come down with love  
>Got bit by the bug<br>I'm sick and I feel confused  
>I know it's true<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am in love with Artie/Rachel. I have no idea why, but I do.  
>So, I watched three episodes (now four) of the new season of glee. and I stopped watching because the writers have no idea what they're doing with the show. the writing just sucks and they're just pushing finchel down our throats, and the couple does not work at all. Then there's how they're making Quinn into this insane girl, and if they really wanted to I bet they could make Quinn into a killer. Also, how they're making the show into mainly about bullying. I mean, I know in high school there will always be bullies but wasn't the point of glee to be yourself? Love yourself, and enjoy music again?<br>So I stopped watching it.

I did not stop watching because Damion & Samuel from The Glee Project are going to be on it.  
>I love love <em>love<em> Damion & Samuel.

Other then that; This story came out of nowhere. I was reading another story on here, but it was so depressing and because I'm in a funk, I started crying and an hour later; this came out. & another story too, I'm just not done with that one; HEY! it's puckleberry! :D

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


End file.
